


Trixie meets King Ghidorah

by Antarctic_Echoes



Series: Lucifer and Friends [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor, super fluff, super silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7596223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctic_Echoes/pseuds/Antarctic_Echoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer arranges a playdate with the golden three-headed dragon, King Ghidorah, for Trixie and Chloe (but Chloe bails as usual)....</p>
<p>Sequel to "Trixie Meets Godzilla" -- takes place two weeks later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trixie meets King Ghidorah

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScooterThyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScooterThyme/gifts).



> A super-huge thank you to my beta, ScooterThyme! You make my work shine, and this is dedicated to you!!
> 
> Thanks to all of you readers who enjoyed "Trixie Meets Godzilla." I'm sorry, karis_everdeen, I can't make Chloe believe that the giant monsters are real yet.... She's refusing to cooperate, lol. :-)
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: All "Lucifer" characters belong to Vertigo Comics, DC Comics, Warner Brothers, Neil Gaiman, Mike Carey, and everyone else involved with the Lucifer TV show and comic books. Godzilla and King Ghidorah belong to Toho Co. Ltd., Legendary Pictures, Warner Brothers Pictures, Tanaka Tomoyuki, Honda Ishiro, Tsuburaya Eiji, and everyone else who ever had anything to do with the big guy. I own nothing and make no money on this. I merely am borrowing the characters for... uh... writing practice.

 

 

“Lucifer!”

The fallen angel jumped as Trixie barreled into him and gave him a big hug around the waist.  The little one really had to stop doing that!  Turning off the stove in Chloe’s kitchen, Lucifer removed the omelette from the pan and slid it onto a plate.

“Hello, child,” he said.  Lucifer attempted to start another omelette, but the little spawn was clinging to him like a limpet, making movement around the counter difficult.  Finally, he paused and looked down at the little girl, who gave him a big grin.  That smile made him nervous.  Children should not be allowed to grin like that, he thought to himself.  “What is it?”

“When are we going to see Godzilla again?”

That was unexpected.  “We just saw him two weeks ago, child.”

“Can we see him again?” Trixie asked with excitement.  “Can we?  Can we? Can we, can we, can we?”

Lucifer sighed.  Maybe having the giant lizard come to Los Angeles in the first place was not the wisest thing he’d ever done in his very long life.  He could see an endless stream of Godzilla playdates lining up in his future, and it made him shiver.  He opened his mouth to say no, but the little spawn was looking at him with such big, pleading eyes....

“Ask your mother,” he heard himself say.  Bloody hell, where did _that_ come from?!

Trixie quickly detached herself from his waist and ran off to find her mother.  Shaking his head, the fallen angel quickly broke three eggs into a bowl and started to prepare another omelette for Chloe.

The thought of the detective had him cooking on autopilot as he wondered why she was so special to him.  She didn’t think he was the Devil, and for some reason, he really wanted her to believe him.  Or was it that he wanted to impress her?  But why the bloody hell would he want to impress her? he wondered.  Maybe it was because she was the first human to ever resist his charms, and he found her fascinating?  Lovely?  Irresistible?

Shaking himself, he told himself it was none of those things.  He merely wanted to figure out the mystery that was Chloe Decker.  Yes, that was it.    _Right.  It bloody well can’t be because you like her,_ a tiny voice in his head mocked.  Lucifer shook his head.  Of course not.  She was just a human, right?

_Right.  A human who can resist you.  But_ you _can’t resist_ her.

“Why are you here?”

Lucifer looked up at Chloe’s voice and caught his breath.  She always looked stunning, even when she was wearing something as dull as a blouse and slacks, as she was doing now.  “I’m making you and your little one brekkie,” he said as he smiled innocently.

Chloe frowned.  “I don’t remember inviting you, and I certainly don’t remember letting you in.”

“Speak of the Devil, and he shall appear,” the fallen angel quipped.

“Yeah, but I didn’t speak of you.”

He gave her a wicked grin.  “Ah, but your little one did.”

Rolling her eyes, a reluctant smile appeared on Chloe’s lips.  “Well, since you’re already here, I guess we can partake in your food.”

“Thank you,” he said happily as he dished up the omelettes to Chloe and Trixie.

“So Trixie wants to see your Hollywood friends again,” the detective said between bites.

“Bloody hell, I told you -- they weren’t Hollywood friends --“

“Whatever,” Chloe said with a dismissive wave of her hand.  “Is it something you wouldn’t mind doing again?”

“Will you be there, this time?” Lucifer asked hopefully.  “Perhaps this time I can convince you that I am the Devil?”

The detective laughed.  “Lucifer, I don’t care what you say, you are _not_ the Devil.  And yes, I might be able to make it this time.”

Breaking into a huge smile, the tall man said, “Right.  In that case, Detective, I shall see what can be done.”

Trixie let out a whoop of happiness which sent a strange warmth through Lucifer’s body.  That was happening more and more, lately.  Rubbing his chest absently, he wondered if angels got acid reflux disease.

“What day would be best for you?” He asked Chloe.

“Mm.  This Saturday -- I think I’ll be free.”

“Splendid!  I shall set it up.”

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

But she wasn’t free on Saturday.

It was a big disappointment for Lucifer, who had wanted to impress the detective with the huge fire-breathing lizard.  Unfortunately for him, Lieutenant Monroe asked Chloe to fill in for another detective temporarily, and she was on a stake-out that night.  He was tempted to go over there and keep the detective company, but sitting in a car looking at nothing was just so boring!  Of course, he could sit and gaze at Chloe, which was never boring, but he _had_ promised the little one a playdate with Godzilla....  He sighed.  His plans never seemed to work out as he hoped.

The child’s joy more than made up for his disappointment though, which was just odd.  He was the Devil -- he certainly shouldn’t be getting enjoyment out of making the little spawn happy!  Sighing with disgust at himself, he leaned against Godzilla’s neck.  The big beast was lying down in the sand at El Pescador State Beach, watching Trixie slide down his tail.  If Lucifer didn’t know better, he’d say the monster was getting just as much enjoyment out of the child’s enthusiasm as he was.

The great beast let out a rumble.

Lucifer shook his head.  “No, she’s not coming.  All my bloody planning for nothing....”

A chuffing sound issued from Godzilla and the fallen angel straightened, annoyed.  “Stop laughing, you bloody sod.  I do _not_ like her!  I’m just trying to impress her.”  How oddly pathetic that sounded in his ears....

Another rumble made Lucifer roll his eyes.  “Because I want to convince her I’m the Devil!”  He rubbed his hand over his face.  “Right.  You have no bloody idea how it is.  You _do_ realize she thinks you’re just a giant rubber balloon made by some Hollywood people?”

Godzilla just shut his eyes and sighed.  

“Yes, my sentiments exactly,” Lucifer said.  He watched Trixie laugh and play with the tip of Godzilla’s tail, which was twitching and poking at her playfully.  Studying the little girl, he wondered if perhaps the she might have an idea of what might draw her mother out...?

“Come here, child,” Lucifer beckoned.  Trixie looked up and ran through the sand, barreling into his waist.  It never ceased to surprise him, and he jumped at the contact.

“Lucifer, Godzilla is soooooo cool!” she said, glancing at the giant beast who had opened his eyes at her approach.  She detached herself from the tall man and ran over to give Godzilla a kiss and a hug on his big cheek.  “Thank you for coming to play with me!”

The giant lizard looked inordinately pleased and yet bashful at the same time, issuing a low rumble of happiness.  Lucifer just looked at him like he was a lovestruck loon and shook his head.

“Right.  Child, come here and answer a few questions for me.”  At Lucifer’s command, the little girl came running back to his side.

“Why?”

“I’ll buy you a chocolate cake on the way home if you answer my questions,” he said cajolingly.

“Okay.”  She grinned at him toothily.  “And cash.  I want cash.”

“Oh.  Greedy little human, aren’t you?  I like that.”  The fallen angel pulled out a wad of cash and started pulling out twenty dollar bills.  “Very well.  Can you tell me what your mother likes?”

“Well....  She likes flowers and puppies.”

“Right.  Boring.  Anything more... impressive?”

Trixie brightened as Lucifer handed her the money.  “She likes dragons!  She reads lots of dragon books.  And watches dragon movies.  I think they’re cool, too.”

“Dragons?” Lucifer sputtered.  “But -- but she’s not impressed by Godzilla....  Doesn’t he count as a dragon?  He breathes fire and he’s a lizard....”

The little girl laughed.  “No, silly!  Godzilla is _Godzilla_.  Mommy likes _dragons_.”

“Oh.”  Lucifer said, but didn’t see the difference.  His brow furrowed as he tried to puzzle it out.  Failing, he finally asked, “Well, what does a dragon have that Godzilla doesn’t?”

“Wings!”

“Ah.”  He needed a beast with wings!  After Trixie ran off to play with Godzilla’s tail again, he turned to his giant beast of a friend.  “Listen, you have a rival that would fit the bill as a dragon, don’t you?”

Godzilla’s eye started twitching.

“Right.  I know you both hate each other, but tell him I’m requesting a truce.  He’ll be sure to listen.”

The eye twitch worsened.

Lucifer began to exert his charm.  “Come on, big guy, I think we can make a deal of some sort.  What is it you most desire?”

The giant beast rumbled as he shifted his gaze to Trixie.  

“Right.  Well, that can be arranged, in exchange for your assistance.  How about one more playdate?  No?  What about two?”

Godzilla whined and issued another low growl.

“Bloody hell!”  Lucifer looked appalled.  “You can’t possibly be serious!”

The monster grinned, showing teeth the size of men.

“What about six, instead?”

Godzilla chuffed out another laugh and rumble.

The fallen angel sighed unhappily.  “Oh, very well.  You drive a bloody hard bargain.  Monthly playdates for a year.  Do we have a deal?”

Another low rumble sealed the deal.

“Good.  Tell your rival I’ll be expecting him next week.”

 

 

________________________________________

  


 

The next Saturday couldn’t come soon enough for Trixie.  Having been told that she and her mother would get to see a real dragon, she couldn’t contain her enthusiasm.  It did funny things to Lucifer’s insides, and he wasn’t sure he was altogether pleased about it.  The warm, fuzzy feeling that he kept getting whenever he saw the little girl happy was really beginning to worry him.  Maybe he was dying?  Was this how fallen angels died?  They just turned into a quivering mass of warm, fuzzy flesh before melting into the soil?  He rubbed his chest unhappily.

Unfortunately for Lucifer, Chloe could not make it to the beach -- again.

“I’m sorry, Lucifer, but I can’t.  It’s a retirement party for one of the detectives -- I have to go,” she said that morning at breakfast.

His disappointment was palpable.  “But Detective, this maybe the only time that the dragon can come!”

Chloe laughed kindly.  “Look, I’ll see it on another day, okay?  I’m sure your Hollywood friends can arrange something.”

The fallen angel’s shoulders slumped.  “Right.  Well, what time do you think you may be home tonight?”

“Eleven o’clock.”

“Very well, I’ll have the little one home by then.”

Trixie let out a whoop and danced around the table while Lucifer considered banging his head against the wall.  Why was it that all his attempts to impress the detective always ended like this -- in failure?  Well, at least the little spawn was happy....

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

They arrived at the deserted El Pescador State Beach after their usual In-N-Out Burger dinner, just as the sun was setting.  Trixie raced out of Lucifer’s car and ran toward the cliffside stairs that led to the seashore below.

“Come on, Lucifer!  Hurry!”

“The Devil never hurries, child,” the fallen angel called back as he hopped out of his car with easy grace and strode to where the little girl was standing.  They looked across the wide expanse of ocean -- there was no sign of any dragon anywhere.

Trixie’s shoulders fell.  “Where’s the dragon?” she asked.

“Bloody late,” Lucifer answered as he checked his watch.  “Let’s just sit here on the stairs and wait, shall we?”

So they took seats on the steps, with Lucifer at the top and Trixie a few treads down, and waited.  The gorgeous sunset that filled the sky with red and pink hues made the waiting more bearable, but the little girl was disappointed.  Lucifer felt... bad about that.  He shouldn’t have cared, but he did.  It made his chest feel like the mushy, fuzzy warmth inside had rotted.  Maybe _this_ was how fallen angels felt before they died?

Staring hard at the horizon, his sharp eyes caught sight of something in the sky.  At first he thought it was a bird, but the shape was wrong.  A smile lit his face.  Ahhh, there he was!

“Look, child -- over there!” Lucifer said, pointing.  The little girl squinted in the direction of his finger.

“What’s that?”

“That, little human, is your dragon!”

Trixie blinked at the sight as it got larger and larger.  A huge smile lit her face at the golden creature approaching.  “It’s a dragon!  A dragon with three heads!” she cried excitedly.

The little girl’s enthusiasm was beginning to rub off on Lucifer.  “Yes indeed, child!”  He waved at the monster.  “Over here, you big lug!”

The dragon touched down in the water and, after folding his wings, walked the rest of the way to the beach.  He was more of a wyvern than a dragon, for he had no front claws, only wings, two legs, and two tails, but Trixie didn’t seem to care.  She was overjoyed at seeing him.

Lucifer made the introductions.  “King Ghidorah, this is Beatrice -- she loves dragons and has been anxious to meet you.  Child, this is King Ghidorah.  He’s Godzilla’s number one rival, but has been kind enough to visit.”

“Wow!” Trixie said in awe as the three heads of the dragon turned to look at her with interest.  “What are their names?”

“Names?”  The fallen angel didn’t know what Trixie was talking about.  She waved at the creature.  

“His heads!  They must have names!”

“Oh.  Ah....  Let me ask.”  He turned to the three heads.  “Do your various heads have names?”

One of the heads let out a cry that sounded like a ringing bell.

Turning to the little girl, Lucifer said, “They don’t have names, but request you call them One, Two and Three.”  He pointed first at the center head, then at the left and the right one.

Three looked at Trixie with more interest than One or Two, and was the first to make overtures of friendship.  He lowered his head to the cliffside as Trixie scrambled back up the stairs, and eyed her kindly.  When the little girl came up to touch his golden scales tentatively, he gave her a gentle butt, like an over-friendly dog.  Laughing, Trixie spread her arms as wide as they could go and gave Three a hug around the neck.

Three let out a happy chirp and turned to look at One and Two.  Two was the next to come down, pushing Three out of the way to get all the attention from the little girl.  As she petted the huge head, One rolled his eyes and finally came down to greet her.

“Wow, you’re so beautiful!” Trixie said.  King Ghidorah stood up straighter, puffing up with pride.  It made Lucifer laugh.  

“You’re going to give them swelled heads, child,” he teased gently.  Relief flowed through him as the strange, rotten feeling in his chest changed back to the warm, fuzzy feeling.  He wasn’t sure if that was good or bad, but it felt infinitely better.  The child was so happy with the playdate that he found himself standing a little straighter as well.

“King Ghidorah, can we get a ride from you?” He asked the great beast.  

One looked at him with interest and gave out a shrill cry.  Three shoved Two aside and sidled up next to Lucifer and Trixie.

“Come on, child,” Lucifer said with a grin.  Picking up Trixie in his arms was a sure sign the fallen angel was as excited as the little girl about the monster’s offer.  He climbed Three’s head with ease, and sat just behind one of the spinal protrusions coming out of the neck of the beast.  Placing Trixie in front of him, he made sure she was safely secured with him on one side and the spinal protrusion on the other.  

King Ghidorah spread his wings wide and launched himself into the air.  Trixie laughed with joy as the wind whipped past her face.  Holding on tight, Lucifer gave a whoop, feeling flight for the first time since he had Maze cut off his wings.  The threesome soared into the night, thrilled at the experience and the beautiful view below.

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

They returned to the beach a few hours later, exhilarated by the journey.  While Trixie played with Three and Two, Lucifer took a few moments to talk to One.

“I appreciate you coming,” he said.  “I know you and Godzilla don’t get along well --”

One let out a couple of chirps.

“Well, thank you, that’s kind of you.  We haven’t seen each other in many a year, have we?” Lucifer asked.

One hummed a bit.

“Yes, well, Hell got a little boring.  Earth is so much more interesting.”  

One glanced at the little girl playing with his other heads and chirped questioningly.  Lucifer followed One’s gaze and laughed.

“You know, Godzilla wondered the same thing.  No, you great big beast, you cannot take her home with you.  Her mother would have my head.”

The golden beast chuffed out a laugh.

“Right.  Well, it’s time for us to go home, anyway.  Thank you again.”  Turning to Trixie, Lucifer called out, “Say your goodbyes, child!  We have to get you home.”

“Awww, can’t we stay out a little more?” she cried and gave him that look with the big eyes.  Bloody hell, he could never say no to that look!  The fallen angel sighed.

“Well....  Fifteen more minutes, and then say your goodbyes, little one.”  He glanced ruefully at One.  “Her mother will have my head....”

One let out a shrill cry that had Lucifer up in arms.  “Bloody hell, I am _not_ going soft!  Why does everyone say that?”

The great monster let out what sounded suspiciously like a snicker to Lucifer.

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

When it was finally time to go, Three took it the hardest, keening loudly.  He reached over to one of his tails and plucked a small golden scale, which had One and Two yelping in surprise.  Very gently, Three handed the present to the little girl.

Lucifer was impressed.  “That’s a mighty fine gift you’re receiving, child,” he said.  “King Ghidorah’s scales are harder than steel and far lighter.”  The shimmering, gold scale was as large as her torso, but the little girl was able to hold it with ease.  “It will make a fine shield,” he added.

“Thank you, Three,” she said happily and gave the dragon’s head a big hug.  Three pulled back, looking awfully bashful, which had Lucifer laughing.

“You big softies!” he told them as they got into the Corvette and waved to the big, golden creature.  “Goodbye!”

Three looked forlornly at the car as it drove away, then started complaining to the other heads.  Two nodded in agreement while One just rolled his eyes.  Then they took off in flight.

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

Chloe was waiting impatiently when they got home, opening the door before they had reached it.

“You’re late -- I was worried,” she said as Trixie came rushing in.

“Mommy!  Mommy!  Mommy!  It was the best ever!!  There was this huge golden dragon with three heads -- One, Two and Three -- and we went for a ride on it up and down the coast and then Three gave me a scale!  Look, look, look!” the little girl cried as she showed Three’s present to her mother.

“What is that, plastic?” Chloe asked as she touched the golden scale.

“It’s a dragon scale,” Lucifer supplied helpfully.  The detective shot him a cutting look.

“Yeah, right.”

“It is, Detective!  Harder than steel, and fireproof as well.  Shoot at it, if you don’t believe me.”

“And ruin Trixie’s toy?  I don’t think so, Lucifer.”  After she told Trixie to put her things away, she turned to the fallen angel with a gentle smile.  “Thank you for having your Hollywood people make her day.”

Lucifer felt himself straightening with pride at her expression.  “Well, they weren’t Hollywood people, but you are welcome.”

Chloe checked her watch and said, “Listen, it’s pretty late.  How about you stay the night?  You always sneak into the house to make us breakfast on Sundays anyway --”

“Why, Detective!  Are you propositioning me to have sex with you?” he asked excitedly with a huge leer on his face.

“No.  You can sleep on the couch, Lucifer.”

“Oh, we’re going to have sex on the couch!” he said.  “Lovely!”

She laughed at his boyish enthusiasm.  “You get to sleep by yourself.  I’m sure it’s a novel concept for you, but….”

Disappointment shot through the fallen angel.  “Oh.  Right.  Very well.”

Chuckling, the detective started getting blankets out of the closet for him.

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

Very early the next morning, Lucifer was startled awake by the sound of the detective’s scream.  Without a second thought, he leaped over the couch and rushed to the detective’s room.  Whipping open the door, he cried, “What’s wrong?”

Clutching the drapes of her window shut behind her, she stood in her old nightshirt with her expression full of shock.  Shock gave way to rage, lighting her features until she practically glowed with fire.  It aroused Lucifer to no end to see her so furious.

“You!” she cried as she walked up to him and poked at his chest.  “You tell your pervy Hollywood friends that if I ever -- _ever_ \-- catch them on the street, I will bust them so hard they won’t even know up from down!  Now you tell them to get their gear together and go while I get dressed!”

Grabbing her clothes from various drawers, she stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.  For a moment, Lucifer considered shucking off his clothes and joining her in there, but curiosity got the better of him.  Walking over to the window, he pulled open the drapes.

He was met by Three’s huge eye staring into the window.

Gaping like a fish, Lucifer stood there for a moment, frozen, before whipping open the window and yelling at the giant dragon, “What the bloody hell are you doing here?!”

Three let out a small chirp as One knocked his head away.  The dominant head let out a string of chirps, explaining to the fallen angel.

Lucifer ran a hand down his face, then yelled back at the dragon.  “She can’t play now -- she’s sleeping, you bloody sods!  Do you want to be killed?  Do you want the child to be killed?  You’re going to bring the bloody army!  You have to go, now!”

Three looked like he was going to cry, so the tall man changed his tone.  “Look, I’ll bring her out to say goodbye, all right?  But you have to go.”

One and Two gave an affirmative chirp while Three just looked dejected.

“Right.  Just go out to the bloody street and wait for us there.”  Lucifer slammed the window and drapes shut, then muttered, “Bloody hell!” as he went to fetch Trixie.

While the little girl was still wiping the sleep from her eyes, the fallen angel scooped her up in his arms and took her outside in her pajamas.  Immediately breaking into a grin when she saw King Ghidorah, Trixie ran and gave all three heads a big hug.  

“You came, you came!” she cried excitedly.  Three gave her a gentle nudge, begging for more attention.  She gave him a big kiss, which had his head flopping over in joy.

“And now they have to go, child,” Lucifer said with a meaningful glance at the monster.  “The sodding neighbors will be up soon and we can’t have the army here.”  He shooed the big beast.  “Now go on.  Watch the houses, will you?  Step carefully and don’t destroy anything with your tails -- the detective will never let me hear the end of it.  There’s a hill at the far end of the street with an empty lot -- you can take off from there.”

The giant golden beast lumbered quietly away, with Three glancing back multiple times.  Before they knew it, the monster had taken off and flown away.

Chloe came out to join them as they stared up into the sky.  “What are you looking at?”

“The dragon’s gone, Mommy,” Trixie said, “but at least I got to say goodbye!”

After she went into the house, Chloe said to Lucifer, “Thank you for getting your Hollywood people out of here, especially before the neighbors got up.”

“How many times do I have to tell you, Detective --”

“They weren’t Hollywood people.  Yeah, yeah.  Lucifer, you’re not going to make me believe that a big dragon was wrapped around my house this morning.”

“But it’s the truth, Detective!” the fallen angel objected.

“Sure.  Right.  Whatever.”  She took his arm with a smile as they walked back into the house.  “How about we have some breakfast and I’ll try to forget this ever happened, hmmm?”

Lucifer glanced back at the sky where he had last seen King Ghidorah, and sighed.  “Very well, Detective.  But someday you _will_ believe I’m the Devil, and I _will_ impress you....”

She laughed.  “Sure, Lucifer.  Sure.”


End file.
